What's in the West Wing?
by pixiedustedpetticoat
Summary: "It's me. Or, at least, it was." The Beast said quietly behind her. She turned her head toward him, still holding the portrait together. "How?" One-Shot set during 'Something There'


Huffing, the Beast closed the book they were reading with a soft thud. "You really shouldn't get so frustrated at yourself, you were doing so well!" Belle exclaimed with a slight hint of disappointment. "It's not that. I just…" The Beast trailed off. Belle cocked her head and regarded him with confusion, one eyebrow raised, "What?" The Beast sighed, "You've been looking at me so strangely today." Belle's cheeks coloured.

"Oh. Its, um, well… When I snuck into the West Wing – which I apologise for, once again –" The Beast snorted in amusement at her flustered apology "I saw – I found a ripped portrait of… of a man. And his eyes were so familiar, and it wasn't until today that I realised how I had recognised them…"

It was the Beast's turn to become flustered now, as she looked up from her lap, staring deeply into his eyes. After a few moments, he murmured "I suppose you'd like an explanation?" She nodded her head hesitantly. He rose gracefully from his chair like the Prince he was, and offered a paw to Belle, who gently took it.

He guided her towards the West Wing in silence, holding the door open for her once they had arrived. She gasped, upon seeing the destruction and paused a moment to survey the damage he had inflicted upon the room, before taking a hesitant step into the room, and walking towards the tattered portrait. The Beast followed her, averting his gaze from the shattered mirrors along the walls. Once he had reached her, she was holding the portrait together, and surveying it with delicately furrowed eyebrows.

"Its me. Or at least, it was." The Beast said quietly behind her. She turned her head towards him, still holding the portrait together. "How?"

"An enchantress cursed me to live like this. I was selfish, greedy and unkind, so she turned me into the beast that I behaved so much like." Belle's furrowed eyebrows softened, and she turned back to the picture. She looked into the Prince's painted eyes and allowed herself a small smile; her suspicions that he was truly human had been confirmed. And he had been extremely handsome. Without turning to face him, she asked, "Can the curse be broken?"

The question took the Beast by surprise. He caught a glimpse of Lumiere, partially hidden by a curtain mouthing "Tell her!" Belle turned to face him, and he realised that he hadn't yet answered her. "Uh… no. At least, I don't know what it is… if there was to be a way to break the curse. There might be. But I don't know. I'm sorry, Belle." Belle's face sank, and she looked down at the floor for a moment, before recovering her disappointment and giving him a sad smile which didn't quite reach her eyes.

The Beast felt his heart tug in his chest, wishing to pull her into his arms, hold her close and tell her the truth, but he couldn't. Instead he turned, and walked to the enchanted rose. There was no way he could put that pressure on her. If she fell in love with him, he wanted it to be her choice; that she had chosen him, not because he had made her feel it was her duty.

"You know, it just occurred to me that I don't know your name. You must have one!" Belle asked, placing a small hand on his arm. The Beast sighed at the gentle contact, closing his eyes and allowing himself to get lost in the moment. "It's alright… I understand if you don't want to share any more with me, I appreciate that you told me this much, I know how hard it must be." She said softly, gently squeezing his arm before beginning to reluctantly remove her hand. He turned quickly taking her hand in his large paws, and looking into her eyes. "Adam. My name is Adam." Her eyes flickered up to his, blinking a few times, before a grin broke onto her face, brighter than the most beautiful sunrise. "Adam…" she repeated softly, reaching her free hand up to rest on his neck.

The smile faded away, but the intensity remained between the pair as they continued to stare into one another's' eyes. Belle slowly rose onto her tiptoes as Adam leaned down, and as they drew closer to one another, Belle's eyes fluttered closed. Once their eye contact was broken, Adam realised the mistake he was making. How could he trap her this way? How could she ever want a Beast like he was, inside and out? He pulled away, releasing Belle, who toppled forward, catching herself on the table, as the Beast walked away, head hung low.

"Wait!" Belle cried, and he stopped in his tracks. She ran toward him, slowing as she reached him. Once she was facing him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Adam, for sharing this with me." He smiled softly, and wrapped his arms gently around her. Under his breath, he replied "Anything for you, Belle."


End file.
